


A Photo Memory

by Aut189 (orphan_account)



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Derek Shepard - Freeform, Mentions Lexie Grey, Mentions Mark Sloan, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: In all of Meredith Grey’s life she had been asked many questions. They were usually like why did you become a surgeon? She would a short response about her life, not really revealing her true story. As a child Meredith’s mother Ellis Grey wasn’t the best mother. Most of time her mom would be in surgeries and she would watch for hours, fascinated what she saw. She knew when she was a grown up she was going to be a surgeon just like her mother.“Mom, what was your most fun time as being a surgeon?” Her little girl asked with sparkling eyes.





	A Photo Memory

In all of Meredith Grey’s life she had been asked many questions. They were usually like why did you become a surgeon? She would a short response about her life, not really revealing her true story. As a child Meredith’s mother Ellis Grey wasn’t the best mother. Most of time her mom would be in surgeries and she would watch for hours, fascinated what she saw. She knew when she was a grown up she was going to be a surgeon just like her mother. 

Living in her mom’s old house was extremely inspiring, especially when she read through her mother’s old journals. It was a Wednesday night when her oldest Daughter Zola asked her a question she didn’t know her response to. 

“Mom, what was your most fun time as being a surgeon?” Her little girl asked with sparkling eyes. She honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. Being a surgeon wasn’t about being fun. She looked over to Alex, who’s eyes were just as blank as hers. They were both taken back by the question. She carefully set down her paring knife she was using to cut the green apples, turning to face her daughter was she crouched down looking her directly in the eyes. 

“Zo, being a surgeon isn’t about fun.” She stated earning a soft sigh from her daughter. Zo looked up her mother not really believing her.

“Mom, come on you had to have on day. I have seen pictures in your closet. One of them look very familiar almost like you.” Her eyes soften hearing what she was talking about. Meredith knew exactly what memory she was talking about. Alex knew as well. He could see a few tears trying to poke their way through her blue eyes. 

That one question made her really realize how she hadn’t really talked much about Lexie or for the fact Mark. They were too painful to even hear or look at pictures with them in it. She smiled at the memory once it popped into her head. It was the one time they had a baseball game. Everyone was laughing, smiling and of course drinking. She remembered laughing so hard when Lexie three the ball into Julia’s chest. She knew it was in accident but also that Lexie was extremely jealous of her. 

“Oh I know what memory your talking out.” She finally said as she wiped her eyes. “Yeah sometimes I forget about the fun memories. My life wasn’t the happiest baby. Way before I met your daddy. I was a mess. I just moved back after your grandma’s diagnose. But yeah that a fun memory.” She opened up and look at the photos for first time in years. It became impossible to bare the sight after her kid sister died. Alex could tell that Meredith wasn’t really holding it together anymore.

“Uh, Mer you don’t have to talk about If you don’t want to.” He butted in, observing the tears streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head. She knew it was time to stop bottling up. It wasn’t healthy.

“No, no Alex I have to talk about it. It’s time stop holding it in.” She said as she looked away from his gaze. He nodded his head sightly before putting his hand on her shoulder. Zola waited patiently for her mom to answer her question. “ Okay zozo, this girl Brunette she was your aunt Lexie. She loved you so much. She died when you were still a baby.” She confessed wiping the tears. She took a deep shaky breath before telling her the story. “The reason I don’t like flying. It’s because I got very hurt. And unfortunately your aunt Lexie didn’t make it. I’m sorry if I’m scaring you. She was funny, even had a photographic memory. She said it was sometimes a blessing and a curse at the Sametime. Before our broads, everyone was using Lexie as a study guide. She even once wore a diaper to beat Jackson Avery. He told her she would have to take breaks in surgery and she proved him wrong. He even tried to beat her, but he didn’t drink anything so he was forced to leave. I will never forget her laugh or smile.” She said while smiling. 

Alex couldn’t stop smiling too, he also had tears in his eyes. He just wasn’t let them fall. Zola was surprised to learn she had another Aunt she didn’t remember. She was also sad she will never get to know her. “She really had a photo memory?” She said puzzled. Meredith nodded her head. 

“Yes she did, kiddo. And I miss her very much, sweetie.” She said softly as she hugged her. 

“That’s awesome.” Zola exclaimed, earning laughs and chuckles from everyone.

Now that she finally got that off her chest she couldn’t help feeling relief. They stood in the kitchen telling more memories about her sister and laughed uncontrollably until tears of laughter appeared down their cheeks. For now on Meredith decided to feel more free, enjoy the memories she shared with her family, her colleagues and of course go to Joe’s bar. Nobody was going to take away her memories and she will put up a living fight to make sure that will never happen.


End file.
